Tomodachi
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: He said, "We both know that we can't love each other, but you can be my tomodachi."


Tomodachi, was the word that spun in my mind after _he _left.

He said, "We both know that we can't love each other, but you can be my tomodachi."

Friend! That's what he wanted them to be was friends, but she loved him with all her heard. She had almost dies so many times just to save him, but he never returned the thanks. Now he was leaving to join a snake.

"Kiki, are you alright?" Sakura asked me as we walked back to our apartment building from saying good-bye to Naruto.

"Oh I'm just thinking, that's all," I answered flipping my black hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Sasuke, I know how much you cared for him. I hope Naruto will keep his promise to us and bring Sasuke back," Sakura suddenly stated.

"you know he left a lot here, but you know what? I bet he's going to regret leaving me here and you know what I'm not going to sit around being depress about him either. I'm going to move on. I'll make him feel what true heart break is and I won't care," I stated holding my head up high, that determined glint in my eye.

"Now that's the Kiki I know!" Sakura piped happy that I was returning to my old self.

"I'll see you later Sakura, I was going to go meet Shika right after Naruto left."

I ran off to find the lazy ninja that would most likely be watching the clouds somewhere.

~TS~

Naruto was to return today. Today, the anniversary of his departure two and a half years ago Naruto has finally returned. I'm happy; I can't wait to see how much he's grown.

Two and a half years is a very long time, but not long enough to get over _Him_. He was my first love and my true love. Nothing could change that; no one could take his place. I've tried to find someone that did, but that failed miserably. I just can't seem to let go of _him_, he had my heart and I can't get it back.

It's funny when you look back on things; I remember when I first met Sasuke. It wasn't the greatest impression in the world, but at least I didn't come off like one of his fandom members. I showed him I was just as strong headed as him. Plus when we were assigned to be on the same team I showed him I wasn't weak like most of the girls in my class and I showed him the meaning of my clan's name.

A smile ghosted its way across my features as more and more happy memories plowed into my head.

Our first kiss underneath the fully bloomed Sakura trees, our moonlit dinner after the mission to the land of waves, when Sasuke finally asked me out buy the training grounds, the times we spent training together in the forest, so many memories flowing happiness through my veins.

The memories carried me to the gate before I even realized it. I was thrown to the ground by a powerful embrace before I finally registered the orange and black blur heading at me.

I started laughing before I could send my greeting, "Hello to you too Naruto."

He flashed me his giant smile before helping up from the ground.

"Kiki, it's been so long how are you?" Naruto asked, concern flowed through his crystal blue eyes.

My smile faltered a little, but I forced it back to full force in seconds.

"I'm fine Naruto, there's nothing that you have to be worried about."

"Have you gotten over _him_?" he asked his eyes narrowing to make contact with mine.

"No," I answered, dropping my gaze to the ground.

Naruto glared at the ground for a moment before placing a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back for sure Kiki-Chan, even if I have to get a rope and drag him all the way back here."

I looked up in surprise, but was reassured by his smiling face and that determination blazing in his eyes.

"Thank you Naruto," I whispered.

"I gotta tell everyone else I'm back, I'll catch up with you later." Naruto ran off waving at me.

I smiled and stood there for a moment or two before collecting myself and heading home. I felt a strong presence not far from me and a heated stare on my back. The sensation it sent spiraling down my spine worried me. The power I felt admitting from the person was overwhelming, it made me want to curl up into a tight ball in the corner and hide. That was a new feeling completely. I've never felt the power of others overwhelm like this one, not even when faced with the Demon of the Mist Zabuza Mamochi as a Genin.

I quicken my pace hoping to get away from the feeling all together. I hastily advanced towards the safety of the building I called home. I slipped barely past through the threshold and pushed the door shut. Latching it tight to make my heart feel more secure, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped five feet in the air, in the process turning around.

Two strong hands pushed me back against the door, pinning me there with no escape. My eyes widened and mouth gaped at the sight before me. The beautiful raven hair, the onyx eyes, the pale features all brought old tears to my eyes, ripped the wounds on my heart back open. I tried to blink back the tears as I searched his eyes for some clue of his feelings, his reasoning to coming back. His eyes were as blank as ever and one tear escaped down my cheek leaving an invisible trail behind it.

"Why are you here?" I crocked out.

He didn't answer me. He just stared into my eyes.

"Why did you come back here after so long?" the more I thought the more the wounds in my heart festered and bleed out.

He said nothing.

"Why do you always have to tear my heart up and torture me like this?" it was almost a scream as the tears spilled over.

They cascaded down my pale features like rushing rivers never to be stopped. My heart bleed out more and more with every second of silence, each second felt like a dagger stabbing into me.

A cold hand caressed my cheek, whipping away the tears gently. My head snapped up to look into those onyx eyes. They softened revealing pain, guilt, love, forgiveness, admiration; they pleaded me to forgive him. He leaned in slowly and I closed my eyes. He placed a soft kiss on each eyelid attempting to kiss away the tears. He kissed my forehead trying to clear it of doubt. He kissed right above my heart hoping to calm the heart break I felt. His eyes met mine again before he leaned in and kiss me passionately on the lips.

"Forgive me," he breathed once he pulled away.

"Only if you promise not to hurt me again," I answered, looking deep into his never ending eyes.

"I promise."

My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer before my lips found his. It was sweet and gentle just like our first one under the Sakura tree.


End file.
